


Town Of Hunter

by 466TrickstersCandy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangel Lucifer (Supernatural), Archangel Michael (Supernatural), I honestly can’t think of any tags right now, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/466TrickstersCandy/pseuds/466TrickstersCandy
Summary: There are four towns, island of angels, town of demons, town of hunters, and a city of nonbelievers. As time passed the city thought that the other three towns where just myths. And they would send someone to Lost Hollow (town of hunters) if the person comes back they are a believer and if the person doesn't they where killed. One of the people in Lost Hollow went missing and when he comes back he keeps on talking about the Island of Angels. The monsters found a new way to the city without going to the town of hunters. One day, everything collided.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel, Michael/Lucifer (Supernatural) - Relationship, Michifer, Sabriel - Relationship, Sam Winchester/Gabriel (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Lost Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fics that I’m most proud of from my Wattpad and would like to share it here. My username is the same so hopefully no one will think I stole this from myself.

Walking into the dark woods, sent shivers down her spine. She swore she heard a snap from behind her. 

After her parents died in a car crash, she was left alone. The city decided to sacrifice her to Lost Hollow, a town they don't even know exists. They said if she died no one would miss her, so that's one less thing to worry about. 

Another snap from behind her, brought her out of her mind. She looked over her shoulder but no one could be seen. She continued walking, not knowing where she's heading. 

Suddenly, something pushed her to the floor. She let out a startled scream as she felt claws dig into her back. The sound of approaching foot steps could be heard. The claws were gone and the pressure was taken off. A man was helping her up, but she couldn't process what was happening. She looked over and saw another man fighting with what looks like a wolf. The man who helped her up went to help the other, leaving her there confused. The sound of a gun shot caused the end of the fight; the wolf monster was laying dead on the floor. 

"Are you alright?" The taller man asked. "I think so." She answered out of breath. "I'm Sam." He said sticking his hand out. "Charlie." 

They were heading back to camp so they could take care of the cuts. "Sammy?" The shorter one asked. "Yeah." 

"Do you want me to tell your brother that we found her?"

"But you're hurt."

"It's nothing bad; I will be back before you know it."

"Fine, Gabe." Sam sighed. Charlie watched as Gabe left. "So you're the one they voted off?" Sam asked. "Yeah, they did it rudely." 

"You know that you don't have to go back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, others do it all the time, like Kevin, Claire, Alex, and Donna." Sam explained. "I thought they died." Charlie said looking at Sam with wide eyes. "We're here." Sam said suddenly as they walked towards a small circle of buildings. It looks like a summer camp. The buildings where log cabins that stood tall in the woods. "Do all of you live together?" She asked Sam curiously. "Kinda, it's more like apartments." Sam answered. As they entered the circle, they could see three people emerging from the other side. Gabe was in the back of the group looking down and messing with his thumbs. One of them seemed to be scolding him like he was a child who have done something wrong. Even from a far she could see that Gabe had more than a small cut like he said. He had scratches on his arm and blood covering his back and side. 

When the group reached them, he gave Sam a sympathetic look. "Sam, did you let Gabriel go out like this!" The man with freckles and green eyes said clearly angry. "I didn't think it was that bad! He said it was nothing." Sam said trying to defend himself. "He always says it's nothing." He snapped. Gabriel was watching and he looked hurt, not just in a physical way. Like watching them fight was hurting him more mentally. "Cut it out boys," the other man said and the arguing instantly stopped. "Sam, take Gabriel to see Ellen. Dean, get John." He said and everyone left. "Is things like that common?" She asked watching them walk into different buildings. "Yeah, I'm Bobby by the way." He said introducing himself. "I'm Charlie." She replied. "How about we get that cut taken care of?" He said. She almost forgot about it. "That would be smart." She said with a laugh and nod. 

He headed to the same building that Sam took Gabriel. "Hi, Charles!" Claire greeted. "Sup." She laughed. "They kicked you out too?" 

"Yeah, I think they have a thing about orphans." 

"They're such jerks. Anyways, Mary said she could help."

"Mary was supposed to be teaching you." Bobby said. "She heard from Sam, that you guys were coming over. Since we all know that Gabriel takes forever when it comes to check ups, she said she would help you." Claire explained. She lead her down a hall and into a small room. 

She could hear from the other room; Gabriel arguing with who she assumes, Ellen. Mary was taking care of the cut on her back. "I'm fine!" Gabriel said. "Honey, please, you look like you got shot five times." A woman's voice said. "I-I can t-take care of it by m-myself." Gabriel tried to convince her. "Gabe, calm down." She could hear Sam say. 

"Is he always like that?" She asked Mary. "Yeah, Gabriel is one of the most insecure people I know." Mary said. "Do you know why he's like that?" Charlie asked curiously. "Not really, he's a mystery to everyone. We don't know where he came from." Mary said saddens in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"We found him in the woods, a long time ago. He was only a child. He was too young to be from the city, and too pure to be a monster. He's now just a mystery." She explained sadly. "Done!" Mary said suddenly. "Thank you so much." 

"No problem." Mary said giving Charlie a new shirt. One that didn't have rips on the back. They headed outside and saw Bobby and, who she amused was, John talking to each other. "I hope they're not talking about Gabriel." Mary muttered. "They probably are. Dean was scolding him earlier." Charlie said. "Oh please, Dean's like everyone's mother." She laughed. "I'm not surprised."

"He acts like he's all tough and straight but everyone knows that he's not."

"I know that and we haven't talked to each other." Charlie said and they both laughed. "Don't tell him we were talking about it." Mary said and Charlie nodded. "John, this is Charlie." Bobby introduce for her. "Charlie, John. He and I are kind in charge here." John shook her hand. "So Sam and Gabriel were the ones that found her?" John asked Bobby. "Yeah, speaking about them. Sam let Gabriel get Dean and I alone while injured." John sighed, "what are we going to do with those boys." 

"In Sam's defense, Gabriel was seemed fine when he volunteered to get you." Charlie cut said. "Gabriel always pulls the same stunts." Mary explained to her. "The same stunts that can get him killed." John mumbled. 

"Anyways, when are you planning to make your journey back?" Bobby said changing the subject. "Oh, uh, I'm not planning on going back. I mean, it's not like anyone would be waiting for me." She said gently. "Oh, that's good. I mean, not good. But you know, good. Like the fact that you can stay." 

"I can get Sam to show her around." Mary said, "He always likes to help out the new members." They nodded and she headed back down the hallway where they are probably still fighting with Gabriel.

Mary returned quickly with Sam and a woman with brown hair. "Ellen, what happened to Gabriel?" John asked. "You know how he gets-," she was cut of by a glare from Bobby. "He kicked us out." She sighed. "Of course he did." Bobby grumbled. "I'm sure he has his reasons." Charlie tried to help. "You don't understand, sweetie, we don't really keep secrets or hind stuff from others. Ones who do normally-," 

"Get themselves or others killed," John said cutting Ellen off, "and with how stubborn he is-," 

"He will most likely get himself killed." Bobby finished for him. "You guys seem to not like him that much." Charlie mumbled. "Oh, don't get us wrong we love him to death. It's just-,"

"He's really stubborn." Sam said with a sigh cutting Mary off. They seem to do that a lot; they always seem to know what the other is about to say. 

"Anyways, I what rooms are open?" Sam asked changing the subject. "A3, A10, B2, B6, B7, B10, C1, C5, and C10." Gabriel said joining the group. "I thought B6 and B7 was Claire and Alex's?" 

"No, they have B4 and B5, not 6 and 7."

"Really? I always was bad at remembering the rooms."

"I know, Sam, we go through this all the time." Gabriel said pretending to look annoyed. "Whatever, Jerk." Sam chuckled. "You're upset because I got it right again, you ass." 

"Pay attention, boys, your supposed to show Charlie around remember." John cut off their useless arguing. "I ship it." Charlie whispered. "We all do." Mary whispered back. "Right, rooms, come on Charlie." Sam said shoving Gabriel lightly before walking out the door. Charlie fallowed him out and found out that Gabriel was fallowing behind her. 

"So you're Charlie?" He asked taking a few quick steps to walk next to her. "Yeah, and you're Gabriel." She said. "Oh, so you heard about me? All good things I hope." 

"Actually, all I really heard was that your stubborn and will get yourself killed." She wanted to leave out the past part since that would be too personal to start off with. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I swear, they will kick me out when they can." 

"They won't! They said that your stubborn but they still care about you!"

"Maybe," he mumbled with a shrug, slowing his pace so he could fall behind her again. He didn't seem as annoying and stubborn as everyone had made him out to be. If she was being honest with herself, he seemed to lose all his fight when it was just the two of them. 

"Okay, this is the rooming cabin." Sam said. It seemed like he didn't hear their conversation being just a few steps too far to notice. He opened the door for her and she stepped in. In the middle there was a giant wooden staircase that spiraled upwards. The corners meeting making a flat spot before the stairs start again. To her left, there were two doors labeled A1 and A2. On the wall next to it there were six doors labeled A3 through A8. Then, to her right there were two doors labeled A9 and A10. She assumed the next floor would be the same but with B instead of A. "All the rooms are the same for the most part. You get to add whatever you want once you get it." Sam explained.

"Would I have to worry about noisy neighbors?" She asked. Gabriel snorted, "only if you decided to be in B2. If the next one being sent is another female you won't get any sleep." Sam punched Gabriel's arm and glared at him. "I'm confused." She stated looking between the two. "Dean has made it a habit to sleep with almost every girl that gets sent." Sam explained. "Ew. I thought he was gay."

"He is, he just doesn't know yet." 

"Oh, well, he's not getting in my pants." She stated. "Anyone else I have to keep an eye out for?" She asked to change the subject. "Well, if you chose A3 you will be between Rufus and Deanna. Rufus is like the third in charge and talks pretty loud. Deanna has retired, being Sammy and Dean-o's granny. She's actually the oldest one here so you would want to be quiet if you're there. With A10 you would be next to Jo who will probably scream and complain about how she can't do whatever dangerous shit she wants." Gabriel explained. 

"The other floors?" She asked wanting to hear more about the other members. "Well, we already talked about Dean. Then in B6 you would be next to Alex. She's training to be one of the healers. She's normally quiet unless she's arguing with Claire. B7 you would be next to Sammy the problem would be having to hear his monster footsteps." Sam punched his arm again. Gabriel flinched but ignored it afterwards and continued. "B10 you would be next to Donna, she's actually a really sweet girl. Didn't deserve what happened to her. Most here don't.

"Then in C1 you would be next to me. I have to be honest, I normally end up breaking a lot of things in my room so ignore crashing and banging noises if you go there. In C5 you would be next to Kevin who, if I remember the latest gossip correctly, will finish his healers training soon. Of course on the other side there's Gordon who hates me. And in C10 you'll be next to Krissy who, like Jo, would complain about not being able to do dangerous shit." 

Charlie chuckled at the summaries she was given. Now, was time to choose a room. She knew that in A3 she would probably scream about ships and didn't feel like being murdered. The whole first floor was a eliminated because most of the people are older and wouldn't like her fangirling. She didn't want to be in B2 if she would hear sex noises at night. She also didn't want to be in C10 if she would hear complaining. She would like to be in C5 if Gordon didn't hate Gabriel. (A very likely friend.) Then there was something about C1. Something about Gabriel, that made her curious. That was how she made her choice. 

"I would like C1." She informed them. "Really?! I thought you would go for B6 or B7." Gabriel said. "Me too." Sam chuckled. "Well, I didn't want to hear the girls arguing or dealing with Sam's monster footsteps." She said smiling at the ways Gabriel's eyes lit up at her choice of words. She raised her hand for a high five and that's what he gave her. They laughed at the way Sam pouted, "Don't encourage him!" 

They ignored him, "come on I'll show you to your room." Gabriel said excitedly heading for the stairs and running up and stopping at the fourth corner he passed for her to catch up. "Well, meet back here so you can finish giving me a tour right?" She asked Sam and he nodded grinning at Gabriel glowing happiness. She almost forgot about how upset he was just a few minutes ago as she made her way up the stairs behind him.


	2. Member

The two of them reached the top floor pretty quickly. Charlie panting from not being used to running and walking so much. Gabriel, on the other hand, didn't seem to be phased at all. He walked over to the door marked C1 and grabbed a key out from behind the sign on the door and tossed it to her. She grabbed it almost clumsily and unlocked the door. 

Inside, there was a queen bed with blue bedding. Across from it was a pretty large dresser. On both sides of the bed, there were two nightstands with lamps on top of them. Then, there was a pretty large window on the wall opposite of the door facing the woods. "It looks like a hotel room." She mumbled. "I heard about those." Gabe said simply leading her into the room. 

"You've never been to a hotel?" She asked. "Nope. Anyways, do you like your room?"

"It has a great view."

"And you will never get rid of me."

"That's why I chose it." She laughed, tucking the key into her pocket. "We should probably head back before Sam thinks we died." Gabe said walking out of the room and down the stairs. "We were just here for a minute!" She called after him before closing the door and running down the stairs. 

Somehow, Gabriel was already talking to Sam by the door by the time she made it down. "You two are going to make me die by stairs." She said walking up to them. "You could've rested. I don't know why Gabriel is in such a hurry." Sam said trying not to laugh at her. "Whatever, lets just finish." Gabe said walking out of the door; Sam fallowing close behind. 

"Gabe, what's going on?" Sam asked in a whisper, probably to keep from others hearing. "Nothing, Sammy." Gabriel said trying to quicken his past but Sam grabbed his arm. "You're moodier."

"Thanks."

"Gabe, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"I'm going to worry."

"It just hurts, will be gone in a day or two."

"Maybe you should actually let Ellen take care of you."

"Sam."

"No, I mean it, you're in pain and you constantly refuse help."

"Hey, Charlie, what are you planning to do as your position?" Gabriel asked her in a normal tone and totally changed the topic. "Oh, um, what are the choices?" She asked quicken her pasted to be next to them. "There's the healers who are like the doctors, they also do laundry, make clothes, meals, and researches sometimes. Then there's the hunters who fight monster, stay on guard, and get the food." Sam explained. "I would probably be best as a healer." She said. "That's good, than you wouldn't be like Sam and have to deal with me twenty four, seven." Gabe joked. "Yeah, why is that?"

"Hunters get put in partners so that they can look out for each other." Sam explained. "This is our meeting room." Gabriel said when they reached the somewhat small building next to the rooming hut. "Did we take the long way to this?" She asked. "Yeah." Gabriel laughed and continued to walk towards the next shak. "That is the kitchen and dinning." Sam said pointing towards the building next to the one they were just at. "And then there is the toilets and showers. And don't worry there are separate rooms and isn't like the weird ones from the city." Gabe explained. "You know what a public restroom is but not a hotel?" Charlie asked. "Well, I've never been into one but I get told about these things." 

"Yeah, the only time I don't have to deal with his stubborn ass is when me and Dean get sent on missions to the city. Then I have to tell him everything that there is there because he's never been." Sam explained as they made their way back towards the meeting one. "Are there names for these places or do you guys just know?" Charlie asked noticing that she wasn't told any names. "We normally don't need to say anything, but when we do we just say 'toilets and showers' or 'meeting' or something self explanatory." Gabriel said walking off for Sam to lead Charlie to the meeting room. 

"What's happening?" She asked fallowing closely behind Sam. "We made a tradition to have an apprentice ceremony whenever someone joins or becomes old enough to learn how to do a job. After, we will all gather and eat dinner." He explained simply. 

She got lead into the building that looked similar to a church. It, like all the others, was made out of wood. It's obviously old but looks strong enough to last. There were rows of bench-like-chairs and a stage like area at the front. Some people were already gathered in the place whispering among themselves. She was told to sit at the front where she could easily step up when her name gets called. 

Gabriel comes in soon after and whispers something to Sam. They quickly left the building around when everyone else started to enter. She watched as Bobby, John, and one other person that she haven't met walk onto the stage. Mary sits next to her as the building gets flooded with unfamiliar faces. Right before the meeting started Sam came back in with a few other people. Gabriel was nowhere in sight. 

"Silence as we share news." John yelled from the stage and the building fell quiet. He nods at Bobby who clears his throat and starts speaking. "We are gathered here today to celebrate two members of this town. First, we are proud to share that Kevin Tran has reached the requirements to become a full time healer. He gaining an apprentice to help him grow as a healer. His apprentice, who will learn and work by his side until she reaches the requirements to be a full healer, will be our newest member Charlie." He said. It was weird having a meeting about you in a positive way. Mary gave her a quick nudge to tell her that she had missed her mark. She quickly got up and went to the stage. The three smiled at her and each spoke words of thanks. Thanks. She was getting thanked for joining them. Why. 

After the meeting, they all headed to the dinning room. Halfway through the meal, a tired and sick looking Gabriel came into the room. No one spoke or acknowledged him as he went and sat next to Sam lying against the other's side. No one mentioned a thing about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then I died

**Author's Note:**

> OMC this is my new longest chapter with 2,400 words!! If you know me you know that I normally write really short chapters. <3


End file.
